Thomas Garl
Bound and Beholden Thomas Garl is a powerful and seasoned warlock working for the Dungeon Keeper Merlin. He used to work under Jarlwick the Vile and was the head Warlock of his Dungeon until the former Keeper imprisoned his soul inside of a skull. After that he was turned to stone and sealed into the Prison along with the Horned Reaper, Kalandra and the inactive Ogin. Since his awakening on Albion he has made it his duty to "whip the wimpy excuse for a Keeper into shape" and has taken the position of Head Warlock/Head of the Magic Department in the Dungeon. Abilities and Skills Thomas Garl, despite being reduced to nothing more than a skull, is not somebody to be taken lightly. He is a master in both the Underworld Wizardry as well as a master of Ritual Magic. Although he himself is incapable of casting spells without someone to assist him (he needs other people to draw magic circles for him) his expertise and skill are so great that all the junior warlocks in the Dungeon, and even Count Shambles, look up to him and do not dare to challenge him for his position. Hushed whispers are made as to exactly who was his teacher, however. Due to Thomas himself being very old (easily over 300 years old if you count the time he was sealed) information on that is very scarce and the person in question has never answered even when directly asked. His specific Magic, however, bears resemblance to a certain famed caster from several centuries ago causing a lot of the junior warlock to speculate that he was, in fact, the apprentice to the legendary Queen of Webs. Father to the awakened While Jarlwick the Vile was the man behind the creation of Kalandra and Ogin, it would have been impossible if not for the assistance of his former Head Warlock. Thomas had put in so much effort and time into their creation that he even considers himself a sort of parental figure for the two constructs. This eventually led him to attempt to assist Kalandra in her attempted escape from Jarlvick which led to their collective imprisonment and eventual sealing. Trivia: * Thomas still wears his old top hat from when he was still human and uses pockets in it to store everyday items. * Thomas still smokes a mixture of tobacco and "certain magical herbs" which he claims use to aid him in the proper growth of his magical circuits. Whether this has any purpose at all now that he is a skull is a matter that is still wildly debated amongst the rest of the research staff. * Thomas's favorite drink is a brew of high-class Dwarf whisky. * When the Dungeon was just founded, Thomas used to be carried everywhere atop a cushion by an Imp. Nowadays he rides atop a giant black spider named Bertha. * Thomas can, in fact, breathe fire. It is one of the rare spells he can still do without assistance. * Thomas is one of the few people that has managed to anger Ril to an extent where he gave out an actual punishment. * Thomas was once punished by being hung on a pillar in Horney's throne room and was left there for several days. * Thomas was once punished by having his head used as a soccer ball by goblins. Category:NPC Category:Warlock Category:Skull Category:Magic Research Department Category:Minion